


Hello

by cotangent_brothers



Category: Supernatural
Genre: death bed, hurt!Cassie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-28 20:05:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5104034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cotangent_brothers/pseuds/cotangent_brothers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cassie is fatally wounded and left for dead, so what else would she do other than call Dean? Of course, not for help...just to hear his voice one last time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hello

**Author's Note:**

  * For [galaxysoup](https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxysoup/gifts).



He picked up after two rings. “Yeah?”

Cassie felt tears spring into her eyes. The voice was deeper and rougher, but she would know it anywhere. It haunted her dreams every night.  

“Dean.” She could barely get his name – a prayer, really – out. The pain was unlike anything she’d ever experienced. “Hey. It’s—it’s Cassie.” 

“Cassie?” There was a shuffling sound as he adjusted the phone, and then his voice came back, clearer. “God. Cassie Robinson. Is it really you?”

“Yeah, Dean,” she laughed, then broke off with a hiss as the pain flared. 

“What was that?” Concern colored his tone. “Are you alright?” 

“I’m fine.” The words slipped through her gritted teeth. The warehouse ceiling was spinning and she was shivering and overheating at the same time. But mostly, Cassie was just in awe.

Dean. She was talking to Dean. Just hearing him, alive and real and well on the other end, was more healing than anything else. “But tell me about you. How are you, man?” ‘Man’ was a hideously platonic term, but the years had driven distance between them, and she couldn’t bring herself to call him anything more familiar. 

“I’m great, Cassie.” She could almost hear the smile in his voice, could almost imagine the crinkles around his eyes forming, the curve of his lips. “It’s been a long road, but hey, I got a sweet ride.” 

“That’s wonderful to hear, Dean,” she managed. And it was. How many nights had she woken in cold sweat with that sick fear for him in her stomach? But her vision was getting spotty, and breathing was becoming an increasingly difficult feat. Sweat made her hair cling to her scalp, and the room seemed too big. Too empty. She was dying alone. Would anyone notice her absence? Would she be missed? 

“And Sam?” she nearly gasped. “Did he…did he finally end up with that Jessica chick?”

“You remembered,” he chuckled. “Nah. Jess got away. Always knew she was outta my brother’s league.” 

Cassie held the phone away from her face and covered the receiver as she let out a bloody cough. Her fingers trembled as she pressed the cool metal to her ear again. She had a minute or so left. _Make it count_. 

“Sorry to hear about Jessica. She’s missing out.” _Wrap it up_. “Dean, did you—” she broke off to wheeze, “finally find your dad?” 

“Cassie, are you sure you’re okay?” 

“I’ve never been better,” she whispered. The world was fading now, going in and out of focus like a broken camera lens. The pain, too, was slowly leaving her body only to be replaced by a nothingness that was almost peaceful.  “Dean, listen. I’m—I’m sorry.” She closed her eyes to the warehouse. Now there was nothing but his voice, almost as if he were right here with her. 

“For what?” he asked sharply. He knew something was up. 

“For everything. For not going with you all those years ago. I was just…scared. But I should have—I— _we_ should have—” 

“Cassie. What’s going on?” 

But even now, even on the brink of oblivion, she couldn’t bring herself to say the words. He deserved more anyway, deserved better. “Take care of yourself, okay?” 

“Cassie?” She smiled. Her name on his tongue was all she needed to hear to let go. “Cassie! Talk to me. What’s happening—where are you…” 

She’d always been a realist, but maybe this time, she’d finally get to see him again. And with that hope in her still heart, she hung up.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is based on the song "Hello" by Adele because *feels*. Also that post on Tumblr about one half on an OTP calling the other while they're dying to hear the others voice. Yup.


End file.
